This invention relates to a material handling attachment for a tractor and more particularly to a material handling attachment for a tractor having a three-point hitch assembly.
Many types of tractor loaders or front-end loaders for tractors have been previously provided. Conventional tractor loaders normally include a frame assembly secured to the tractor frame with a pair of hydraulically controlled boom arms pivotally secured to the tractor frame. A bucket, forklift, etc. is normally attached to the forward ends of the boom arms and is also hydraulically controlled. The conventional tractor loaders are normally quite large and are expensive.
Many of the tractors available today have what is known as the three-point hitch assembly secured to the rearward end thereof. The three-point hitch assemblies normally include an upper arm and a pair of lower arms with either the upper arm or the pair of lower arms being connected to some sort of internal mechanism such as a hydraulic cylinder or the like to cause the hitch assembly to be vertically moved with respect to the tractor. The three-point hitch assemblies normally accommodate implements such as blades, disks, plows, etc. Attempts have been made in the past to mount material handling equipment such as a loader bucket or forklift to the three-point hitch assemblies but is believed that all of the previous attempts have utilized hydraulic cylinders pivotally connected to the buckets or forklifts to cause the pivotal movement of the material handling equipment relative to the three-point hitch assembly. The utilization of a hydraulic cylinder results in the need for quick couplers, hydraulic hoses, etc. in addition to the hydraulic cylinder itself. The addition of the couplers, hoses and cylinder adds considerably expense to the equipment and frequently results in oil leaks occurring. Additional controls are also required to cause the pivotal movement of the material handling equipment relative to the three-point hitch assembly.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a material handling attachment for a tractor having a three-point hitch assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a material handling attachment for a tractor which includes self-leveling and automatic dumping features.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a material handling attachment for a three-point hitch assembly which does not require the need for additional couplers, hoses, cylinder, valves, etc.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a material handling attachment for a tractor which has an improved cycle speed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a material handling attachment for a tractor which has an automatic re-set feature after the bucket has been automatically moved to its dumping position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a material handling attachment for a tractor which utilizes only one control lever, namely, the control lever for the three-point hitch assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a material handling attachment for a tractor which is easily and quickly mounted on the three-point hitch assembly and quickly and easily removed therefrom.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a material handling attachment for a tractor having less loader frame weight than in conventional devices since a hydraulic cylinder is not needed to pivotally move the loader bucket relative to the three-point hitch.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.